Warriors Name Generator
by Grayblaze
Summary: Warriors name generator for your OCs/other stuff!
1. WARRIORS NAME GEN 1

**Welcome to a Warriors name generator for a OC/whatever you need a Warriors name for! :3**

 **Second letter of first name!**

A: Breeze

B: Crow

C: Apple

D: Cinder

E: Dust

F: Silver

G: Gray

H: Flame

I: Fire

J: Wolf

K: Fox

L: Jay

M: Lion

N: Holly

O: Leaf

P: Blizzard

Q: Cherry

R: Dark

S: Tiger

T: Leopard

U: Dove

V: Dusk

W: Honey

X: Acorn

Y: Squirrel

Z: Maple

 **Third letter of last name!**

A: Fur

B: Pelt

C: Feather

D: Tail

E: Flight

F: Stripe

G: Claw

H: Blaze

I: Cloud

J: Heart

K: Wing

L: Dust

M: Leaf

N: Fern

O: Pool

P: Blaze

Q: Tuft

R: Shade

S: Sky

T: Snow

U: Mist

V: Wish

W: Whisper

X: Wing

Y: Fall

Z: Frost

 **What did you get? I got Darkcloud! (Sorry if you get something like Featherfeather..)**


	2. WARRIORS NAME GEN 2

**Heyo! This is (obviously) the second chapter to the Warriors name generator!**

 **Favorite food!**

Hamburger: Tiger

Taco: Lion

Chicken: Blue

Chocolate: Russet

Ice cream: Flame

Pizza: Jagged

Cookies: Hawk

Cake: Echo

Cupcakes: Dove

Bacon: Moth

Waffles: Dusk

Pancakes: Cherry

Cheetos: Night

Other: Breeze

 **Favorite animal!**

Wolf: Leap

Fox: Spirit  
Tiger: Heart

Lion: Cloud

Dog: Fur  
Cat: Pelt  
Leopard: Blaze

Horse: Wing

Panda:  
Deer: Frost

Hyena: Pool

Llama: Tuft

Dolphin: Leaf

Shark: Snow

Dinosaur: Flame

Other: Flight

 **I got Jaggedleap! What did you get? :3**


	3. WARRIORS NAME GEN 3

**Welcome to yet, ANOTHER, Warriors name generator! I'll be making many more, so, yay.**

 **Favorite Medicine Cat! (I'm only adding the relevant ones, even if they appear in a single book, but I doubt people would choose a cat like Runningnose over Jayfeather)**

Mothwing: Cloud

Jayfeather: Cinder

Yellowfang: Maple

Cinderpelt: Leaf

Spottedleaf: Flame

Leafpool: Tiger

Alderheart: Wolf

Sagewhisker: Ash

Runningnose: Lion

Goosefeather: Feather  
Featherwhisker: Blizzard

Barkface: Echo

Hawkheart: Cherry

Mothflight: Fire

 **Favorite Dark Forest Cat!**

Mapleshade: Claw

Snowtuft: Fur

Tigerstar: Breeze

Hawkfrost: Pool

Brokenstar: Storm

Thistleclaw: Shade  
Darkstripe: Fall

Antpelt: Fern

Maggottail: Heart

 **I got Mapleclaw. Eh.**


	4. WARRIORS NAME GEN 4

**Welcome to another Warriors name generator! This time I'll be doing a more interesting one with your cat's pelt color, eye color, rank, Clan, and of course, the name! (You get to choose the gender! Mostly because it'd be odd to have a tom named Snowfeather)**

 **Month of your birthday! (PREFIX)**

January: Leaf

February: Breeze

March: Snow

April: Cloud  
May: Lion  
June: Flame  
July: Apple

August: Maple  
September: Blizzard  
October: Dove  
November: Cherry  
December: Ice

 **Favorite color! (SUFFIX)**

Red: Feather

Blue: Whisker

Orange: Heart

Yellow: Leap

Green: Wish

Purple: Wing

Orange: Claw

Black: Fall

Rainbow: Frost

Other: Pool

 **Favorite leader! (APPEARANCE)**

Firestar: Tortoiseshell-and-white

Bluestar: Jet black pelt

Tallstar: Dark brown tabby

Brokenstar: Golden-brown tabby

Tigerstar: White pelt

Blackstar: Blue-gray pelt

Leopardstar: Ginger tabby

Pinestar: White with ginger patches

Bramblestar: Dark gray tabby

Cloudstar: White with black patches

Leafstar: Black pelt with a white tail-tip

Other: Sandy brown pelt

 **Favorite villain! (EYE COLOR)**

Mapleshade: Amber

Brokenstar: Olive green  
Hawkfrost: Icy blue  
Tigerstar: Pale blue

Scourge: Yellow

 **Favorite Warriors series! (RANK)**

The Prophecies Begin: Medicine cat apprentice

The New Prophecy: Leader

Power of Three: Medicine cat

Omen of The Stars: Warrior

Dawn of The Clans: Deputy

A Vision of Shadows: Elder

Super Editions: Queen

Manga: Warrior

Field Guides: Apprentice

Other: Warrior

 **Favorite medicine cat! (CLAN)**

Yellowfang: ThunderClan

Cinderpelt: WindClan

Spottedleaf: RiverClan

Jayfeather: ShadowClan

Alderheart: SkyClan

 **Dovefeather, a jet black she-cat with amber eyes, the medicine cat of ThunderClan!**


	5. WARRIORS NAME GEN 5

**Time for another Warriors name generator! :D**

 **Favorite YouTuber! (PREFIX)**

PewDiePie: Flame

Markiplier: Apple

Jacksepticeye: Fox

Skydoesminecraft: Pine

Shane Dawson: Ivy

Leafyishere: Swift

FilthyFrank: Spotted

iDubbbz: Night

Maxmoefoe: Crow

Jenna Marbles: Lion

Matthias: Tiger

Other: Hawk

 **Favorite wild cat! (SUFFIX)**

Cheetah: Claw

Lion: Breeze

Tiger: Heart

Leopard: Snow

Lynx: Fall

Bobcat: Blaze

Snow leopard: Feather

Saber tooth tiger: Stripe

Puma: Leap

Panther: Wing

Other: Whisker

 **Favorite medicine cat! (APPEARANCE)**

Yellowfang: Golden-brown tabby

Jayfeather: Silver tabby

Cinderpelt: Blue-gray

Mothwing: Dusky brown

Spottedleaf: Black with white underbelly

Alderheart: Ginger tabby

Goosefeather: White with ginger patches

 **Favorite soda! (EYES)**

Root beer: Blue

Pepsi: Green

Coca cola: Orange

Dr pepper: Brown

Mountain dew: Yellow

7 up: Amber

Sprite: Gray

 **Favorite superhero! (RANK)**

Spider-man: Deputy

Superman: Warrior

Batman: Medicine cat

Captain America: Leader

Iron man: Medicine cat apprentice

Wolverine: Medicine cat

Wonder Woman: Warrior

 **Favorite ship! (CLAN)**

Cloudtail x Brightheart: RiverClan

Yellowfang x Raggedstar: ThunderClan

Bluestar x Oakheart: WindClan

Firestar x Sandstorm: ShadowClan

 **Flameheart, a golden-brown tabby with blue eyes, the deputy of RiverClan!**


	6. WARRIORS NAME GEN 6

**YAY ANOTHER GENERATOR**

 **Favorite ship! (PREFIX)**

Cloudtail x Brightheart: Raven

Lionblaze x Cinderheart: Tiger

Bluestar x Oakheart: Flame

Tigerstar x Goldenflower: Sun

Firestar x Sandstorm: Pine

Firestar x Cinderpelt: Spotted

Firestar x Spottedleaf: Swift

Jayfeather x Half Moon: Leaf

Jayfeather x Briarlight: Birch

Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves: Feather

Leafpool x Crowfeather: Shade

Bramblestar x Squirrelflight: Moon

Yellowfang x Raggedstar: Whisker

Longtail x Mousefur: Snow

Hawkfrost x Ivypool: Ice

 **Favorite ThunderClan deputy! (SUFFIX)**

Brambleclaw: Tuft

Fireheart: Fall

Graystripe: Breeze

Squirrelflight: Heart

Whitestorm: Claw

Bluefur: Pool

Redtail: Fang

Lionheart: Step

Other: Path

 **Favorite Super Edition! (APPEARANCE)**

Yellowfang's Secret: Sandy brown

Tallstar's Revenge: Golden-brown tabby

Bluestar's Prophecy: Dark gray

Crookedstar's Promise: Silver tabby

Firestar's Quest: Blue-gray

SkyClan's Destiny: Ginger tabby

Moth Flight's Vision: White with ginger patches

Bramblestar's Storm: Jet black with white paws

Hawkwing's Journey: Dark brown tabby

None/I haven't read any: White

 **Favorite Novella! (EYES)**

Hollyleaf's Story: Olive green

Mistystar's Omen: Icy blue

Cloudstar's Journey: Brown

Tigerclaw's Fury: Pale blue

Dovewing's Silence: Yellow

Mapleshade's Vengeance: Amber

Leafpool's Wish: Dark blue

Goosefeather's Curse: Orange

Ravenpaw's Farewell: Dark green

None/I haven't read any: Gray

 **Favorite Manga! (RANK)**

Ravenpaw's Path #1 - Shattered Peace: Deputy

Ravenpaw's Path #2 - A Clan in Need: Medicine cat

Ravenpaw's Path #3 - The Heart of a Warrior: Warrior

SkyClan and the Stranger #1 - The Rescue: Deputy

SkyClan and the Stranger #2 - Beyond the Code: Senior warrior

SkyClan and the Stranger #3 - After the Flood: Warrior

Tigerstar and Sasha #1 - Into the Woods: Medicine cat

Tigerstar and Sasha #2 - Escape from the Forest: Medicine cat apprentice

Tigerstar and Sasha #3 - Return to the Clans: Warrior

The Rise of Scourge: Leader

The Lost Warrior: Medicine cat

Warrior's Refuge: Warrior

Warrior's Return: Medicine cat

None/I haven't read any: Warrior

 **Pick a number 1-10! (CLAN)**

1: WindClan

2: RiverClan

3: SkyClan

4: WindClan

5: SkyClan

6: WindClan

7: ThunderClan

8: ShadowClan

9: SkyClan

10: RiverClan

 **Ravenbreeze, a sandy brown tom with amber eyes, a warrior of WindClan!**


	7. WARRIORS NAME GEN 7

**WeLcOmE tO aNoThEr GeNeRaToR**

 **Favorite animal! (PREFIX)**

Wolf: Dawn

Arctic wolf: Cloud

Lion: Wolf

Tiger: Briar

Liger: Moth

Dog: Swift

Cat: Pine

Deer: Moss

Fox: Storm

Arctic fox: Rain

Fennec fox:

Bear: Fox

Penguin: Moon

Rabbit: Running

Llama: Sun

Other: Raven

 **Month of birthday! (SUFFIX)**

January: Snow

February: Whisker

March: Wind

April: Song

June: Shine

July: Blaze

August: Wing

September: Feather

October: Dusk

November: Dust

December: Flight

 **Day of birthday! (APPEARANCE)**

1-9: White with ginger patches

10-14: Tortoiseshell-and-white

15-19: Golden-brown tabby

20-27: Dark brown tabby

28-31: Jet black

 **Favorite warrior cat! (EYES)**

Firestar: Olive green

Graystripe: Dark blue

Crookedstar: Icy blue

Mapleshade: Dark green

Bramblestar: Amber

Leafpool: Brown

Yellowfang: Yellow

Jayfeather: Orange

Bluestar: Pale blue

Other: Gray

 **Least favorite warrior cat! (RANK)**

Darkstripe: Warrior

Appledusk: Medicine cat

Firestar: Apprentice

Hollyleaf: Deputy

Tigerstar: Medicine cat apprentice

Millie: Leader

Crowfeather: Warrior

Ashfur: Medicine cat

Rainflower: Warrior

Other: Deputy

 **Favorite ThunderClan medicine cat! (CLAN)**

Spottedleaf: ThunderClan

Goosefeather: ShadowClan

Featherwhisker: SkyClan

Yellowfang: RiverClan

Cinderpelt: WindClan

Leafpool: ShadowClan

Jayfeather: WindClan

Alderpaw/heart: RiverClan

 **Raindusk, a jet black she-cat with dark green eyes, the medicine cat of RiverClan!**


	8. WARRIORS NAME GEN 8

**YeT AnOtHER WaRRiOrs nAMe GeNERAtoR**

 **FAVORITE MYTHICAL CREATURE (PREFIX)**

Dragon: Flame

Phoenix: Tiger

Hypogriff: Russet

Sea Serpent: Dove

Mermaid: Leopard

Pegasus: Sand

Unicorn: Stone

Griffin: Jay

Leprechaun: Jagged

Elf: Cherry

Werewolf: Fern

Vampire: Mint

 **FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR (SUFFIX)**

Chocolate: Whisper

Vanilla: Wish

Mint: Pool

Rocky road: Spirit

Strawberry: Scar

Cookie dough: Splash

Other: Storm

I HATE ICE CREAM: Gaze

 **I got Fernpool.**


	9. WARRIORS NAME GEN 9

**Welcome to another another another aNOTHER Warriors name generator.**

 **MONTH OF BIRTHDAY (PREFIX)**

January: Mist(y)

February: Wolf

March: Mud(dy)

April: Ash

May: Acorn

June: Apple

July: Dapple

August: Berry

September: Bramble

October: Morning

November: Leopard

December: Jagged

 **DAY OF BIRTHDAY (SUFFIX)**

1-4: Shine

5-8: Leap

9-14: Hawk

15-21: Flower

22-26: Scar

27-29: Dawn

30-31: Dust

 **I got.. Morningdust. WhAt kInD oF nAMe iS tHAT?**


	10. WARRIORS NAME GEN 10

**HELLOANDWELCOMETOANOTHERGENERATOR (this one is kinda short sowwie)**

 **Least favorite warrior? (PREFIX)**

Foxheart: Shade

Millie: Cherry

Appledusk: Sage

Ashfur: Bracken

Hollyleaf: Hawk

Firestar: Leaf

Brokenstar: Flame

Rainflower: Dawn

Crowfeather: Bramble

Other: Sorrel

 **Favorite name of these! (SUFFIX)**

Venus: Whisker

Cleo: Step

Gray: Fall

Jack: Shine

Jackie: Willow

Lily: Tuft

Hermione: Creek

Aurora: Dust

 **I got Sagewhisker! (Hopefully nobody gets Shadeshine...)**


End file.
